I am Ienari Josuke
by Rayo Verrani
Summary: A simple oneshot of my character, Ienari Josuke, that had been stuck in my head for a long time. It's not complete for a few reasons, but I hope you guys can enjoy. Rated T, just in case.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

**Bold** – Kyubi's Speech

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**Bold and Underline** – Jutsus (and their name meanings)

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ - Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_I am Ienari Josuke…_**

Pein was beyond livid, though to any onlooker he would look as though he was intensely focused. He had lost yet another member of the Akatsuki to the Itachi's younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, and the overall plan of the Akatsuki would become undone if more and more members were lost. As he walked down another corridor, the leader of Akatsuki knew that he had no choice but to use some of the experimental shinobi he had left in a state of suspended animation.

Soon Pein stopped in front of a wall before forming a single hand seal and touching said wall. A hole soon began to spread out until it was large enough for the new leader of Amegakure no Sato to enter a dark room on the other side. Once inside the room, the hole behind him shrank as Pein moved towards the wall on the back, passing the bodies of sleeping men in the robes of the Akatsuki. He stood before the wall, looking at the person chained onto it with a bit of pride at this particular creation.

The person in question was a young teen that looked to be fifteen or so. He had short, messy brown hair, right now tied back with a headband that had the symbol of Konoha. He was well built for someone his age and had lean muscle that showed his prowess in Taijutsu. Whereas most of the people around the room wore the Akatsuki robes, the young man's clothing were completely individualistic. From the dark blue cargo shorts that fell to the top of his knees to the red hoody with the kanji for "dragon" on each sleeve and even the white shirt seemed out of place in this particular room. Around his arms, the teen wore a pair of metal gauntlets, each fastened to the chains that kept the boy onto the wall.

Pein raised his hand towards the boy as he muttered, "It seems I have a need for your abilities, Josuke…"

In a moment, all of the chains became undone as though somebody had removed them from their fastenings. The sound of rattling filled the room for a while until the sleeping teen fell with a dull thud onto the floor and groaned as though he wanted to sleep more.

Pein frowned as he grabbed Josuke by the hood of the hoody and murmured, "Get up, Josuke; I need you to do a mission."

After a few seconds, Josuke opened his eyes and gave a long and loud yawn before muttering sleepily, "I'm up, I'm up…"

Pein let go of the hoody and watched Josuke shake himself back into the waking world before he stated, "Good to see you are awake, Josuke. I have an important mission for you."

At the word "mission", Josuke looked at the leader of the Akatsuki and asked, "What kind of mission would you want me to go to that you can't use one of the Akatsuki members?"

"The kind," Pein answered, "that needs someone of your skill."

Josuke soon gave a grin as he started to stretch and looked at the man before him with his gray and pupiless eyes, "So…what do you need me to do?"

Pein rummaged through his coat and tossed a small bundle at Josuke as he explained, "Your mission is simple: you are to locate, capture, and return with the container of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Failing that, if you are unable to bring the container back, you are to eliminate Uchiha Sasuke from the picture permanently."

Josuke soon opened the bundle to reveal a few odd items inside. The first of these was a pair of pictures, one showing a blonde hair boy who looked Josuke's age with odd markings on his face and the second showing a raven haired boy that Josuke immediately recognized as Uchiha since he had been around Itachi a few times. Next was a headband with the symbol of Ame with a long scratch running from side to side. Finally, and to Josuke's surprise, there was an Akatsuki robe.

Josuke soon set the stuff on the floor as he put on the headband and robe, asking Pein, "Do I have permission to use my other bloodline should the need arise?"

Pein nodded, showing Josuke he indeed had permission. Unlike most shinobi or people who had one solitary bloodline that made up most of their clan, Josuke was special in that he wielded two bloodlines. The first was that of the **Byakugan** (**White Eyes**) that was wielded only by the Hyuga and the sole reason as to why Josuke's eyes lacked pupils. The second, however, was one that had not been seen since the last Hidden War and was likely one of the most lethal bloodlines known to mankind.

As Josuke grabbed the photos and his former headband and put them up, he looked as though he had just won the lottery, "Awesome…"

Pein and Josuke soon exited the room, as Josuke continued to grin and Pein remained his stoic self, both now quiet knowing that Josuke would complete his mission no matter what. As they neared a balcony that Josuke would use to exit, they were both met by Konan, the sole female member of Akatsuki and partner to Pein himself.

Konan was surprised to see that Josuke was liberated from the laboratory that Pein kept most of his more dangerous experiments in and that Josuke was wearing the Akatsuki robes. She looked to Pein for a moment then to Josuke as she asked, "Josuke-kun, may I ask why you are out again?"

Josuke nodded his head to Pein, "Pein-sama gave me a mission. I won't be back for a while depending on circumstances."

Konan nodded as she let them pass her, hiding the fact that she was worried. She knew that although Josuke was capable of doing nearly anything that Pein asked him to do, she felt as though something was going to happen to the brown-haired youth that she liked so much.

Josuke could sense this and smiled as he looked back, "Oi, don't worry about me, Konan-ka-chan, even the youngest bird has to spread his wings sometime."

Konan looked at the retreating back of Josuke with some mirth in her eyes. Josuke was the only person she knew that would refer to her as "ka-chan" though she had no skills as a mother. The blue haired Nin knew that although Josuke could be a very dangerous fighter, he was also kind and helpful to the people he cared for. She knew that if Josuke didn't return, she would miss him sorely.

Josuke and Pein soon stood in a balcony as Pein told Josuke, "Both shinobi were last seen in a small city in the Land of Fire. I suggest you start your search for both near the place where Deidara and Tobi lost their lives."

With those words, Josuke jumped from the balcony and made his way towards the wall and the far Land of Fire.

_A few hours later; near site where Deidara and Tobi died…_

Josuke looked at the damage done to the place and whistled at the size of the crater that Deidara's bomb caused. Although Josuke rarely met with the senior members of Akatsuki, he knew all of them and liked them all for their odd traits. Deidara had always been fun to poke an insult or two as the hot-headed blonde would always try and blow him up for it. Josuke, however, never allowed the former Iwa-Nin to touch him and had escaped without any signs of being attacked.

As Josuke was about to activate his **Byakugan**, he caught of something glinting in a small notch of a tree. He walked over to it and gasped when he recognized the ring that Deidara had worn around his right index finger. Josuke grinned as he took the ring and put it on the same finger that Deidara had put it on, before he went back to his mission. Activating his **Byakugan** again, Josuke wasn't surprised to see faint chakra trails leading in nearly every direction. However, there was one particular chakra trail that interested him because it had such odd color.

_Too easy_, Josuke thought as he ran following the trail before it disappeared completely.

_With Naruto's group; an hour after Josuke leaves site…_

Naruto jumped from branch to branch as he followed Kiba and Akamaru, who were leading a small group (composed of Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Captain Yamato, Sai, Aburame Shino, Hatake Kakashi, and several Ninja Dogs) hoping against all odds that they would soon find Naruto's and Sakura's former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Both knew that there were only two ways to find Sasuke: the first was to find the young Uchiha himself while the second was to find his brother, Uchiha Itachi. To that aim, Naruto had asked for the help of Team 8 whom were well known for their tracking skills as well as being some of his best friends.

As Naruto jumped to the next branch, he saw that something caught Hinata's attention. He soon called out to the Hyuga girl, "Oi, Hinata, is something wrong?"

Hinata had her **Byakugan** active as she looked at Naruto, "I think we're being followed by someone and he's coming in really fast!"

Everyone looked behind them just as a strange sound filled the air and Hinata screamed, "Everyone, scatter!"

Everyone did so, and watched as several sky blue things passed them, cutting the branches they had been on a moment ago. As everyone turn to meet the newcomer, they heard a voice from in front, "You guys are really good. Usually people are unable to dodge my **Makazeken **(**Evil Wind Fist**)."

Everyone turn to see the person that must've launched the attack moments ago. Naruto let out a growl when he recognized the Akatsuki robe that the stranger wore and muttered, "Who the hell are you!?"

The stranger laughed a little as he looked at them from behind the headband he was wearing, "My bad, guess I really need to relearn some manners, ne? My name is Josuke, Ienari Josuke, and I will be your executioner for the day."

The group scrutinized Josuke as Kakashi began to unveil his **Sharingan **(**Copy Wheel Eye**), warning the others, "Kiba, Naruto, Sai, Yamato…you three are better off going ahead and continuing tracking Sasuke. The rest of us should be able to handle him without too much-"

However, before the silver-haired Jounin could finish his sentence, Josuke appeared before him delivering a powerful punch to the gut. Kakashi's eyes widened before he fell to his knees, with Josuke looking down at him, "Sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry so I'll kill all of you quickly."

Josuke soon raised his hand, preparing to strike at Kakashi's head, only to be forced to dodge as Sakura tried to hit him from the back. As Josuke landed on the branch above, he caught site of Kiba, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato trying to head onwards. Josuke frowned as he cracked one of his knuckles as he shouted, "Don't think you can escape me that easily! Combination: **Makazeken **and** Shichi Gami Kyuuten **(**Seven Graceful Heavens**)!"

Hinata gasped when she saw the same sky blue bursts that had come at them earlier appeared from the palm of the Akatsuki member. The blasts were far too fast for the four ahead to dodge, and each strike hit them on the back, with three hitting Naruto. Hinata had seen that kind of technique only once and it had been done by her cousin Neji.

_He couldn't possibly be able to do that! He would have to be a Hyuga in order to have that kind of control! _the young Hyuga heir thought quickly as she raced to save her teammate and her crush.

Josuke in the meantime had begun to fight Sakura and Shino, and was finding it hard to find an opening to counter. While Sakura tried to hit him with some Taijutsu, Shino kept sending bugs at him that tried to latch on. As Sakura came at him again, Josuke noticed some bugs behind him ready to ambush him.

_Very good,_ he thought, _these guys are actually pretty smart. Too bad that I have to capture the container so quickly though…_

**"Hakkeshō Kaiten **(**Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin**)!"

With that cry, Josuke spun in place a sudden swirling dome of chakra appearing as Sakura and the bugs charged at him again. Both the girl and the insects were thrown in different directions from the force of the swirling chakra. As Josuke stopped spinning, he charged forward and appeared before Shino, who had been stunned by the fact that Josuke performed a technique that belonged to Hinata's clan. Josuke took the opportunity quickly as he delivered another powerful palm thrust at the Aburame's chest, shouting, "Don't think you can defeat me so easily! I'll tear your guts apart if you underestimate me!** Makazeken**!"

Shino flew a feet backwards before smashing into the trunk of the tree where they had been fighting. Shino soon realized why Kakashi had fallen so quickly: the strike that Josuke had delivered was using the principle of the **Jūken** (**Gentle Fist**) Taijutsu style. In other words, not only was Josuke hitting them from afar, he was also eliminating them by hitting their chakra coil system.

He looked at the brown-haired teen as he asked raggedly, "You…you have…their blood…don't you?"

Josuke grinned as he lifted his headband to reveal the pupiless eyes of the Hyuga and answered, "So, you figure it out now?"

Shino cursed mentally, _This is not good. With his ability to shut down the chakra coil system, he will be able to stall us from reaching Sasuke._

Josuke soon lost interest on his fallen enemy and looked to where he had attacked Kiba, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato; only to jump away as Akamaru and Kiba rushed at him, spinning and clawing at the teen. Josuke cursed when he saw through his** Byakugan** that Naruto and Hinata were waiting for him below, while Sai and Yamato waited patiently above them.

_Damn!_ _Guess I'm going to have to use my other bloodline earlier than what I expected!_

Josuke soon spun around to grab onto a branch before performing a full spin towards the next branch, escaping his fate below. Josuke soon tried to get some distance only to be caught by Naruto, who had somehow managed to get behind him without him noticing. Josuke looked angrily at the blonde, "Get off, you damn blonde! I'll tear your damn guts apart if you keep this up!"

Naruto grinned as he shouted, "Hinata, now!"

That was when Josuke realized he had been duped, and his head snapped forward just as Hinata came at him. He was unable to react as Hinata shouted, "**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō **(**Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**)!" and began her attack. Josuke was soon pummeled by first two, then four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, and finally sixty four palm strikes were delivered at various points of his upper body. He flew backwards and right through the tree trunk before landing several branches below where he had been.

Naruto grinned at Hinata as she regained her second wind, "Great job, Hinata! We got him now!"

While Naruto congratulated Hinata, Sai and Yamato headed downwards to where Josuke laid. Yamato soon looked at the mysterious shinobi, "Looks like we got you now."

Josuke soon let out a chuckle, "Correction: I'm now going to use my full strength…and tear your guts apart for humiliating me like that!"

Both Yamato and Sai cursed as Josuke threw himself down to the forest floor, all the while removing something from his arms. Both were surprised when he landed safely and watch as he stood up and looked at them, a maniacal grin now on his face.

_With Pein and Konan; at the exact moment…_

Pein and Konan looked out at the raining village with a stoic look on their faces. It had been several hours since Josuke had left and both were now drinking some tea and awaited for Josuke to return with Uzumaki Naruto. Konan shifted slightly as she looked at the leader of Akatsuki.

"Pein," Konan began, "why did you send Josuke?"

Pein set down the glass that he had been drinking his tea from as he looked out at the rain, "I would've thought it was obvious why, Konan."

Konan looked at the man she was partnered with and tried a guess, "Is it because he wields the** Byakugan** and knows the same Taijutsu style as the Hyuga?"

Pein snorted, "That is only half the answer."

Konan did not say anything and let Pein continue, "The right answer would be because he wields two bloodlines perfectly."

Konan's eyes widened as she asked, "Two bloodlines? That's impossible!"

Pein continued to look outside, "That is true, usually. However, I was able to find a way to fuse two bloodlines together without making a new one in the process. It took me many years in order to perfect the technique, but I pride myself in knowing that Josuke is the end result of such an experiment."

Konan carefully scrutinized her partner as she slowly asked, "What other bloodline does Josuke possess other than the Hyuga?"

Pein stood up and walked towards the balcony and looking down at the near panoramic view, "Back during the third Hidden War, there existed a very powerful clan that were named Ienari. They were exceptionally strong and wielded a bloodline that brought terror to all those witnessing it in action. Those lucky to survive the attack from this bloodline described it as though they had seen devils and thus that was what the bloodline was called…**Akuma no Gekido** (**Rage of the Devil**)."

"I still don't understand," Konan interrupted, still not understanding what Pein was driving at, "What does the bloodline do exactly?"

Pein looked back at his partner, "In simple terms, it generates chakra. However, with the power of the **Akuma no Gekido** one does not _just_ generate chakra, they were forced to create amounts that seem near limitless in accordance to their rage. In other words, they became filled with so much anger and hate that their bodies created an amount of chakra equal to their rage and became devils in the battlefield."

Konan now understood what Pein was explaining, "They…the Ienari…were berserkers?"

Pein nodded, "They were feared because they could release their inner demons at any given time…and Josuke is no different."

Konan looked out at the rain and wondered if Josuke could handle such power.

_Naruto's group; at that moment…_

Naruto dodged another hook from Josuke and wondered what was going on. A moment ago, Josuke had been standing there after taking off a pair of gauntlets as if nothing had happened and he was merely waiting for something. Then, all of a sudden, he cried out making everything around him shake with the intensity of his roar. After roaring at the sky, the Akatsuki teen delivered a fast series of strike at both Sai and Yamato, knocking both shinobi out with the attack. His gaze had then fallen onto the blonde and Josuke had then begun to unleash a barrage of attacks against him.

That isn't to say that Naruto didn't put up a good defense. He had summoned several clones of himself using the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (**Shadow Clone Technique**) in order to buy himself some time and breathing space. However, the defense had fallen in only two minutes as Josuke tore through the clones like a knife did with butter. The only creatures that Naruto knew of that could do so much damage this quickly was the Kyubi no Kitsune when it took over him or that time Naruto fought Gaara when he was controlled by Shukaku.

As the blonde's mind raced to find a way to stop the rampaging Nin, he saw that the trees behind him were thinning out and that he was running into a clearing. As another strike came at him, Naruto knew that there might be only one chance in defeating the Akatsuki teen, and it was a very dangerous and risky maneuver. Naruto soon somersaulted backwards and landed onto the ground, jumping back as Josuke tried to slam his foot where he had landed and causing a decent sized crater upon impact. Josuke roared at Naruto as he charged again, not noticing that Naruto's eyes had shifted from a cerulean blue to a pair of crimson as his whisker marks became pronounced and his teeth got sharpened.

Naruto looked angrily as he and Josuke began to trade strikes and blows. Naruto noticed, however, that Josuke's blows were causing him to lag as though he was systematically shutting down the blonde's chakra. Naruto soon caught sight of Josuke's eyes and realized that they were the same as Hinata's and Neji's.

_Shit!_ the blonde thought, _If he has the same eyes then that means he's doing the same thing Neji did to me in the Chuunin Exams!_

**You only figure this out **_**after**_** he starts trying to beat you up, kit?** a dark voice asked.

_Shut up, you stupid fox and help me out!_

**Now why would I want to do that? I thought you didn't need me at all after what you did to those Akatsuki guys.**

_Listen, if he takes me down, then he'll take us for me to be killed by extracting you and you'll be stuck in God knows what! Would you like being sealed in something that would likely make you be under the command of a bunch of power hungry weaklings!?_

Within Naruto's mind, the Kyubi blinked at the intelligent comeback that the blonde had given him. The Kyubi knew that Naruto was smart, but for him to put the Lord of the Biju down just like that was quite rare.

The Kyubi snorted as it looked at the Naruto before him, **Very well, brat, I'll channel some more chakra, but remember that if you can't beat this idiot, then I will take over.**

_Whatever…_was all Naruto thought at the Kyubi as the fox sent a wave of chakra throughout the blonde shinobi's body.

Josuke, though still in his fit of rage, could see that something was different with the container of the Kyubi no Kitsune as he attacked once again. He jumped back as red chakra covered Naruto and molded itself to look like a fox around the blonde's body. Naruto soon roared at Josuke, who return the unearthly cry with one of his own before both charge at each other again.

Hinata could only watch in both awe and horror as both combatants continued to fight each other with rising ferocity. Not only was she completely confused about who Josuke was, but she didn't understand what the red chakra that Naruto was surrounded in was. She looked to Sakura, who was now healing Sai, and asked, "Sakura-san, what's going on? Why is Naruto-kun like that?"

Sakura, who had been hoping that Hinata would not ask that particular question, looked at the young Hyuga heir, "Hinata…just trust on Naruto for now, okay? When this is over, I think he'll explain it to you and everyone else."

Hinata nodded as she looked back at the battle, hoping that her crush would survive whatever happened to him.

_Deep within Josuke's Mind…_

The darkness was overwhelming, everything before the cage was completely covered in it and Josuke could tell that his darker side was enjoying the fight. He had long ago found his inner devil and was astounded on how evil the hidden part of his personality could be. At a young age, he had always feared that the inner devil would one day try and kill him if he ever lost control. Nowadays, however, Josuke would call out his inner devil if he found someone too powerful for him to defeat normally.

He could hear the roar of battle, the rush of blood, and the anger and hatred from the outside. He was disgusted by his own power, and wondered for a moment if he should just stop the fight and rejoin Konoha. This thought was stopped by a roar from outside the cage as something very large and very angry looked within the cage with bloodshot, poison green eyes.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!!" the creature shouted, "THIS IS MY FIGHT, NOT YOURS!!! YOU DIE IF YOU COME OUT!!!"

Josuke sighed as he leaned back against the mental bars. He would never admit it, but the thought of facing something as dangerous as his inner devil scared him. He soon began to wonder if the blonde had the same type of problem.

_Real world, in the clearing…_

Both Naruto and the enraged Josuke looked at each other from different sides of the clearing. Naruto didn't understand why but it seemed the longer the fight went on, the more chakra Josuke seemed to generate. Not only that, but because he was generating more chakra, all of his attacks seemed to increase in power and effectiveness. In fact, the red chakra that had surrounded Naruto a few moments ago was starting to fade.

_Damn it, you stupid fox!_ he mentally shouted, _What the hell is wrong!?_

The Kyubi growled,** Don't go yelling at me, brat! That bastard in front of you is canceling out the chakra I pour out!**

_But I thought only another Biju or a seal could do that!_

**I thought so too**, the Kyubi answered,** but this human…he's different from every other person I have met, yet…oddly, there is something familiar…**

_Listen, we need more chakra, now!_ the blonde shouted as Josuke rushed towards him.

Naruto soon felt more of the Kyubi's chakra pour out of the seal, and had he been able to see it, another tail soon erupted beside the first. Naruto blocked a few of Josuke's palm thrusts, trying to strike out with the chakra tails, only to find that Josuke was capable of blocking them with ease with his own chakra. As the blonde and brown-haired teen continued to move through and fro the clearing, the intenseness of their fight increased as Josuke continued to generate more chakra and Naruto forced himself to create a third tail of red chakra.

Naruto formed a hand seal from within the aura-like chakra as he roared, "**Tajû Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (**Mass Shadow Clone Technique**)!!!"

The clearing was soon filled with several chakra powered clones of the blonde who quickly surrounded the berserker and began to dog pile on him.

Josuke, however, wasn't going to let anyone defeat him so easily. As the first wave of clones came at him, the brown haired shinobi performed another** Hakkeshō Kaiten** (**Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin**) to send them flying. As the dome of chakra vanished, the clones and the original Naruto could see Josuke was now in a position that was similar to one of Neji's most powerful attacks.

"Combination!" shouted Josuke, "**Makazeken** and **Hyaku Yonjūnii Gami Kyuuten **(**One Hundred Forty Two Graceful Heavens**)!!!"

Suddenly several of the clones began to disappear as one by one they were hit by a volley of the same blue chakra projectiles that had attacked them earlier on. A few of the clones and Naruto were able to escape the onslaught, but at least three-quarters of the small army that the blonde had made were now gone.

_Shit! _the blonde thought, _At the rate this is going, he'll be able to defeat me!_

**Then why don't you just use that damn Rasengan** (**Spiraling Sphere**) **you're so damn proud of and finish him off!? the Kyubi no Kitsune shouted from within his cage.**

_Because I'm trying to let him stay alive so he can tell us where Itachi is!_

**Idiot!** the fox shouted,** We cannot continue fighting this way! One damn Jutsu won't kill him if he has that much chakra!**

Naruto dodged a series of palm thrusts that Josuke delivered as he retorted at the Biju, _I'm not going to kill him! He could help us find Sasuke and-_

**Are you still hung up on getting that retarded _avenger_ that nearly killed you two and a half years ago!?** the Kyubi shouted,** Need I remind you, that he left on his own accord, killed the bastard that was training him, and has not even come close to as saying sorry for trying to do so again only a few weeks ago!? This guy in front of us is probably ten times easier to relate to than that Uchiha!**

_I'm not going to break my word to Sakura!_

The fox let out an angry howl,** For God's sake, you stupid brat, give up on that stupid promise! You tried twice and failed both times because that _avenger_ didn't care about you but his own vendetta against his brother! You did your job twice, and did you get any thanks for trying!? Well!?**

As Naruto retaliated against one of Josuke's attacks, he shouted at the fox, _We made a promise together! And I won't let her down again!_

The Kyubi had had enough,** Listen to me, you stubborn ape! She only cares about him, and the only reason you are around is because she needs you in order to get the damn Uchiha! She cares more about him than she does about anyone, you included! And the same goes for that idiot sensei! Hell, even Ero-sennin is a better sensei than that poor excuse of a scarecrow!**

Naruto fell silent as he jumped onto a branch to realize that the Kyubi was right. Both Sakura and Kakashi, no matter how nice they had been to him, ever thanked him or for that matter cared enough when he had returned from most of his missions seriously injured. In fact, aside from the Tree Walking exercise and the Nature Manipulation techniques, Kakashi had not once really trained Naruto on anything. History, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and even Ninjutsu had all come from Ero-sennin or somebody else from the Academy. Even Ebisu, a closet pervert by all accounts, had been better than Kakashi.

And Sakura…it was true that he felt a bit of a crush before but now it was more along the lines of feeling like she was a sister. But…what the Kyubi had just said was true as well. She had never, not a single time he had saved her or helped her, said thanks to him. As Naruto began to dodge Josuke again, he wondered if he should really just give up and stopped chasing after Sasuke.

The Kyubi noted this and sighed,** Kit…listen, I'm just being realistic here. If they didn't appreciate what you have done in the past, what makes you think they'll appreciate things you do now? Sure, you have done a few things that made them look at you, but sooner or later, they will forget you did them and return to their happy little worlds.**

_Then what am I suppose to do!?_ he shouted at the fox, _What am I suppose to say: Oh, sorry I'm tired of chasing the one guy I said I would chase because he tried to kill me twice and you guys never really cared that I almost died twice but ask me to go after him!? _

The Kyubi snorted,** Of course not! Even I bet that idiot berserker…wait! That's it! Now I remember where I have seen someone like him before!**

As Naruto dodged another hook that smashed the trunk of a tree that he had been behind him, he thought, _What!? If it helps us now, I'll be very glad!_

The fox showed him a mental picture of Josuke and a man that looked similarly like him except his eyes were a poison green instead,** This boy is a descendant of the Ienari, a clan known far and wide for their bloodline, the Akuma no Gekido. They were a nomad clan that had no allegiance to any Village and were called devils because of how they naturally generated vast amount of chakra. Even we demons were impressed that a bunch of apes were able to generate so much chakra naturally.**

_Listen I love to hear more about your admiration to my kind and all, but could you tell me something that would help us stop him!?_

The Kyubi snorted,** I _was_ getting to that, brat. As I was saying, the Ienari could only do this when they went berserk. They did this through awakening their inner devils and that is how we are going to stop this one.**

As Naruto summoned a few clones to give him some breathing space, he mentally shouted at the fox, _Do you mind telling me what's that supposed to mean!?_

**It means**, the fox clarified, **that all you have to do is enter his mind, find the persona that is in control most of the time, knock his inner devil out, and returning here in one piece.**

_And how_, Naruto asked as he dodged another strike from Josuke, who had gotten through the clones, _do I get inside his mind?_

The fox grinned, **Why with a little Jutsu from yours truly.**

_And how come I have the feeling that this Jutsu might turn out bad?_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Just something that had been stuck in my head for sometime. I couldn't get it out of there for some time, so I hope you guys don't mind me doing this._**

**_As for why it is incomplete, that's because after I had gotten to the last line above, I simply couldn't write anymore of it. I hope you guys can enjoy most of it and as to who Ienari Josuke is, he is my Naruto OC._**

**_And yes, he is aligned to the Akatsuki in this version to those who have seen him in any different version. If you guys want to pull off a small one-shot from this one-shot, be my guest (just give me and Kishimoto-sensei proper credit)._**

**_Shidyk D. Shade_**


End file.
